herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mel (Ginga Densetsu Weed)
Mel is one of the supporting characters of Ginga Densetsu Weed, Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion, Ginga: The Last Wars & Ginga Densetsu Noah. He is a young Golden Retriever around Weed's age and his good friend. He is voiced by Akiko Kobayashi in the Japanese Version. Personality Mer is a brave and loyal young dog. Mer was originally a bit timid puppy and a crybaby. He turned bitter after he believed his mother abandoned him and was manipulated by his saviors Blue, Ned and Bell. Eventually, he realizes the importance of his mother and the way Blue treated him, giving him a change of attitude. True Mel is kind, good-hearted and polite. He becomes stronger and braver during the series. He starts to trust himself, though occasionally he is slightly doubtful when facing something very dangerous. During these moments, he thinks about his deceased mother which gives him strength. Mel is helpful and always wants to be useful to others. Still, as he is quite small and young, he sometimes seems to think that there isn't much he can do and is very glad every time he is given a chance to do something useful. Ginga Densetsu Weed Manga Mer is the son of Lenny. As a puppy, he is given away to a family to become their pet. Unfortunately, the family abandons him in the woods because of his whining and cries for his mother. Mel joins the three rogue dogs Blue, Ned and Bell to get protection from the dangers of the wild. When he meets Weed and his mother, who came back for him, Mel attacks his mother in anger. When Mer was given a chance to kill his mother, he soon realizes that he has been tricked and starts a fight with the three rogue dogs. With Weed and GB help, they defeat Ned and then Bell, while Blue gets run over by two trucks and killed. Mer now reunites with his mother. However, his mother dies shortly after from illness and Mer is nearly taken to the dog pound. The old Ohu soldier, Smith, saves him and brings him to Weed's pack whom Mer joins. In the search for Weed’s father Gin, Mer is left behind to guard Gajou Mountain. Here he meets the Kai-Ken Kurotora and his companions Shigure, Shouji, Dodo and Buru. Soon, he finds out that the Great Dane, Genba, is approaching the fortress and together with Akame and Kurotora, he flees. On Akame’s order, Mer travels out to find Weed. As he goes through a village, he meets the Mastiff, Moss, who is an old friend on Gin. Mer tries to take him back, but Moss leaves Mer to find even more dogs to help. Mer then returns to find Weed and tell him everything. Because of Mer’s small size, Hougen attacks him several times during the last battle. Mer is lucky to survive and stays a loyal member of Weed's pack throughout the series. Anime Mer is a Golden Retriever puppy and a slave to Blue. He was forced to steal food for Blue and his comrades, until Weed showed up with Smith and GB. Ordered to attack by Blue, he does so, and Weed resists. Doing so, Weed teaches Mer about morality and makes him realize that he no longer should be a slave, and should stand up to Blue. This results in him escaping, after Hook comes to their rescue. After Blue is killed, Mer leaves Hook to join Weed, Smith, and GB on their journey toward Ohu. Mer becomes a good friend of Weed's, and stays behind at Gajou after Akame comes with news from Gin. Even though he is still a puppy, Mer has shown courage, especially in the defense of Gajou. He is considered an ohu soldier even though he is just a pup (Weed is also a pup but he is son of leader so he was born a soldier). He has beaten enemies twice his size. Trivia *His breed is Golden Retriever. Gallery GB-ginga-densetsu-gb-19185563-640-480.jpg F1wXg6t.jpg gdw_ep4_saving_mel_by_messy_mane-d7z5lpq.jpg tumblr_n3wnbzcJ7R1rtvd7to5_1280.jpg mel3.jpg mel4.jpg mel5.jpg Mel_b.jpg GDWanime-jakso2-Mel2.png GDWanime-jakso2-Mel3.png GDWanime-jakso2-BlueMel1.png GDWanime-jakso2-Mel4.png GDWanime-jakso2-Mel5.png Mel_c.jpg 175334.jpg Mel_a.jpg VlcsnapMelAnime.jpg MelUlvooAnime.jpg Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animals Category:Manga Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Damsels Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Victims Category:Cowards Category:Ginga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Paranoid